I'm going to love you through it
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: 3 years after new moon. A carlisle and bella love story. LIke the title says carlisle is going to love bella through cancer. Pairings C/B EM/R J/A ED/ESME. CUllens:Vamps Bella: Human. ONE-SHOT


I'm going to love you through it.

(Background info: Based after New Moon. The Cullen's left not because of jasper attacking Bella but because carlisle and Bella had a one night stand and Edward found out that Bella loved carlisle. Edward was OK with it because he loved Esme. Esme who loves both carlisle and Edward tried to attack Bella so the Cullen's Leave. In this story jasper has really good control over blood lust like Carlisle. Also Bella's 21 and lives in Alaska where she goes to collage.)

(Bella's POV)

I sit anxiously in the hospital waiting room. I keep tapping my foot and looking at the clock. Finally what seems like forever I was called back.

"Good morning ms. swan" The nurse says as she walks me to a room.

"Morning" I say nervously. The nurse sensing my nervousness hurry's up with the basic information.

"Your doctor will be in, in a few moments" She says. I nod and take some deep breaths. I cant help but feel nervous about sitting in this cold white hospital room. Especially of what the doctor knows I'm here for.

I was worried because I started to bleed during sex. I fidget as I wait.

Finally theirs a knock on the door and I jump.

"Hello Ms. Swan" The doctor says as she sits down.

"Hello" I say quietly. I look up and gasp. She was a vampire.

"Wait do you know the Cullen's by any chance?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I was dating Edward Cullen" I said.

"So your the famous Bella swan jasper told us about. By the way my names Kate Denali."

"Like related to Tanya Denali?" I ask confused.

"Yes shes my sister" She says.

"Oh OK" I say.

"OK well know that's out of the way whats been bothering you?" she asks.

"I started bleeding during sex" I say quietly.

"OK so you obviously are still young at age 21 but there's still a possibility of cancer so I would like to do a pap test but it is all up to you" Kate says as she types something into her computer.

"You would do the procedure right now right" I ask.

"Yes right here and right now if you agree" She says and gives me a gentle smile.

"OK" I say in fright.

" I can tell your frightened so if you would like I can have another doctor or nurse come in here and hold you hand and basically talk to you so you aren't panicking about what I'm doing" she says.

"Yes please" I say.

"OK strip down from waist down you may leave your bra on and here's a gown to change into and I have the perfect person in mind" She says and leaves the room.

I quickly take of my clothes and put the paper thin gown on that barely reaches my knees. I sit back on the table with a thin sheet on my legs. I take a few calming deep breaths when there's a knock at the door.

"OK Bella I'm back." Kate says and I hear a gasp and look up. Edward is standing behind Kate.

"Edward" I gasp.

"O my god Bella" he says and hugs me. I blush.

"OK now that you guys are acquainted Bella I'm going to start" Kate says.

"Bella I need you to put your feet in the stirrups and scoot down until your bottom hits my hand." Kate says as she sits in between my legs. Edward grabs my hand and whispers comforting words to me.

"OK Bella since your new to this whats going to happen is I'm going to do your pap and then a normal pelvic exam. Then if you have any questions or want to discuss birth control then that's when the time comes. The lab results will take five days to come back. Sound OK?" she says.

"Yes just please start" I say nervously.

"Bella look at me it will be fine"Edward says and I look into his golden eyes and relax a little bit. Edward talks to me about him and Esme and how they have a kid.

"OK Bella I'm done" Kate says as she takes her gloves off and rolls away. I take my feet out of the stirrups and sit up and put the sheet over my legs.

"OK I'm going to sent this over to the lab and we will call you when the tests come back" Kate says.

"OK" I say.

"Any questions or do you want to talk about birth control?" she asks.

"No I think I'm good" I say.

"OK we will let you get changed after your done you can just go to the front desk and they will check you out and take your payment" Kate says.

"OK" I say nervously.

"Its nice to meet you" Kate says and leaves.

"I'll wait for you up front I'll come home with you anyway I need a ride" Edward says and leaves. I quickly get back into my clothes and walk to the front. Edward is standing against the front desk.

"I already checked you out" he says with a grin.

"Were not even dating and your paying for me?" I ask.

"Bella you were the love of my life for almost two years." He says as we walk out of the hospital.

"Hmm which car is your?" he says. I start to walk away.

"Wait there's no old truck" Edward says.

"Are you coming? Or do you want me to leave you here" I say as I walk towards my jeep.

"Wait this is yours?" he asks.

"Yes now are you getting in?" I ask as I put the Key in the ignition. Edward gets in and puts the directions in my GPS. I laugh seeing that he lives in the same sub division of my best friend.

I drop him off and then speed home. I lived in the middle of the country with no neighbors for about 1/4th of a mile. I finally get home and just sleep.

(5 days later/ Jasper's POV)

I was working at the hospital when Kate gave me a patient file.

"Shes in room 12. She also doesn't know its cervical cancer I just called her to ask her to come in and let my fellow doctor look at her results." Kate says.

"OK, By the way dad moved down the street from us" I say.

"OK Get to your patient her hearts racing pretty fast she pretty scared" Kate says.

"OK" I say and press the elevator button since I'm in the ER and this patient was on The OB/GYN floor. Once in the elevator I looked at the chart. Bella swan.

WAIT BELLA HAS CANCER! My future mother has cancer? O my gosh. This cant be right. I take out the test results and it all shows to Cancer. I sigh as the elevator opens up and I step out.

I quickly walk towards room 12 and hear bells heart pounding. I knock on the door and I hear Bella's timid 'come in'. I open the door and Bella gasps.

(Bella's POV)

I gasp at the doctor.

"Jasper?" I asked confused.

"Hello Bella" he says with a small smile.

"What are you doing here and in scrubs?" I ask confused.

"Bella I'm a doctor now" He says.

"OH so your the fellow doctor Kate wanted me to see?" I ask.

"Yes Bella I need to tell you something and she figured I can keep you calm" Jasper says as he sits down and sets my chart down. He looks through it but I know he already knows the answer.

"Jasper please just tell me" I say near tears. Jasper sighs and looks up at me.

"Bella Its cervical cancer" he says and I start to sob remembering my grandmother died of cancer and my cousin died at 17 from cervical cancer.

"SO I'm dieing?" I ask between sobs.

"Of course not Bella" he says and brings me into a hug. The coolness of his body is soothing.

"Don't lie to me" I cry.

"I'm not Bella we caught it early enough a few chemo or radiation and you should be fine" Jasper says as he lays his head on my shoulder and rubs my back.

"I don't want to lose my hair jasper" I cry and jasper hugs me a little tighter.

"OH sweetie" he moans out.

"isn't there any way?" I ask.

"Changing you is the only one left." He says.

"How many chemo's do I need?" I ask.

"Only a few we can try one and if you get sick on it then we can change you" He says.

"All I wanted was a child jasper a child of my own flesh and blood" I cry.

"Chemo might kill your eggs" he says.

(OK so I'm definitely not a medical expert but its fiction so I'm writing what makes the story sound interesting so please don't hate me or write rude comments if my facts are wrong its fiction!)

"Jasper" I moan out.

"Bella you have to trust me do you?" he says but asks the last part.

"Definitely" I say.

"OK what I want to do is take some of your eggs and then when your done with chemo we can put them back into your ovaries" he says.

"Fine" I say. The next thing I know is I'm back in a paper gown laying down with my legs in stirrups.

(2 hours later)

"OK Bella let me take you home you need to be careful" Jasper says as he helps me up. I hand jasper my keys and jasper helps me walk out of the office and to the elevator. Once in the elevator I lean against the wall feeling drowsy still.

"What happened?" I ask.

" I put you under general anesthesia so you wouldn't feel anything. So your going to feel a little loopy for a few hours" Jasper says and helps me walk tot he car.

He helps me in and then gets in himself. He speeds off and I tell him my address before falling into a deep slumber.

(Jasper's POV)

I quickly drive to Bella's house. Once there I pick her up in my arms and bring her inside. I follow her scent around the house until I finally find her room.

I lay her on the bed and take her shoes off and make her as comfortable as possible. I sit down at her desk and wait for her to wake up.

After two hours of waiting Bella finally starts to wake.

(Bella's POV)

When I wake I'm in my bedroom? I look around confused.

"Hello sleeping beauty" Jasper chuckles.

"OH hey jazz" I say as I sit up.

"So how was your nap" He asks as he comes over to me.

"OK I guess" I say as I stand up.

"Bella I'm going to stay with you for a few days OK?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah but why" I say as I stretch.

"Well tomorrow I thought we could start the chemo and then I would stay with you for a few hours till you fall asleep and then I would go home to Alice" Jasper says.

"Sure but can you at least change out of scrubs please?" I ask.

"Um" he says.

"I have some man's clothes in my office." I say.

"Next room over" I say and jasper nods and leaves. I go downstairs while he changes. I turn the TV on and go tot he kitchen to make some toast.

Jasper comes down and he looks amazing.

"Are you a mind reader?" he asks jokingly.

"Not yet." I say.

"What do you mean not yet?" he asks.

"Elzar came here one day after hunting feeling extreme power coming from the house. I will have yours, Alice's and Edwards power and many more." I say as I bite into my toast.

"That's so cool" He says as he sits down.

"SO hows the family?" I ask.

"Didn't Edward tell you last week?" he asks.

"No just about him and esme and there daughter maddie." I say.

"OK well lets see. Rose and Emmett went to Brazil on a honeymoon. Carlisle lived with Alice and I for a year and then he left. Alice and I live two blocks away. We live next to Kate and her family. We haven't heard since carlisle in 5 months. The last time we saw him he was still depressed over the move he would lock himself in his office and moan and whimper your name over and over again. You two were suppose to be true soul mates but then Edward ruined it." Jasper says.

"I know Eleazar told me I had a true mate he wouldn't tell me though." I say as I put my dish in the sink.

"Bella maybe you should go lay down you don't seem OK" Jasper says and I feel dizzy. Jasper comes to me and I collapse in his arms.

"Jasper" I moan out.

"Shh Bella its OK, your OK I promise" Jasper says and sets me down on the couch and does an exam.

" I think its the anesthesia still in your body. Just lay down" he says and sits in a chair close to me. I Close my eyes still feeling dizzy and ow feeling nauseated.

"Bella do you want some medicine to help?" jasper asks.

"Yes please" I say almost crying. Jasper comes back with water and two pills.

"here this will help" He says. I quickly take them and start to feel tired.

"Bella stop fighting it" Jazz whispers in my ears and sends me a dose of lethargy. I fall asleep instantly

(2 days later)

Today I start chemo. Jasper was driving us to the hospital.

"Bella stop freaking out. Your going to be fine I will be with you the whole time while doctor brad administers the IV and chemo" Jasper says as he rubs my shoulder as we pull in.

I see a Mercedes and start to cry. I missed the whole family especially Carlisle. Jasper helps me out and wraps an arm around me.

"Good morning Dr. Jasper, Dr. Brad is in room three waiting for you" A nurse says. Jasper nods and starts to guide me that way.

"Do they all call you by first name?" I ask.

"the nurses sometimes do it depends if we want to. Both me and brad want to be called by our first names." jasper says and knocks on a door.

'Come in" I hear a voice. Jasper opens the door and quickly closes behind him.

'Hello brad" Jazz says.

"hello jasper and this must be the wonderful Bella" he says and shakes my hand.

"yes the wonderful Bella" jasper says and looks at me.

"OK Bella I'm sure jasper explained right" Brad asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"OK Bella if you could sit on the exam bed for me please" he says as he stands up and get some stuff out. I sit on the exam bed which was raised into a sitting position.

"Jasper are you going to help or are you here to calm her?" Brad asks.

"Both" jazz says and helps get stuff out. Jasper takes my hand and puts numbing cream on it. After a minute my hand is completely numb and I know the needle is coming.

My breathing picks up and both doctors look at me in worry. Jasper quickly knows whats wrong and comes to me.

"Shh Bella its OK. Remember this is going to make you feel better" Jazz whispers into my ear as he moves my hair. I nod and he holds me tighter to him.

"OK Bella its in" Brad says and I sigh in relief.

"here jasper. If you need page me but I'm sure you can take everything out when she finishes the chemo" Brad says and leaves. Jasper is holding a remote. He turns the TV on and turns it on to a music channel.

"Jasper its cold in here" I say nearly shivering. Jasper gets up and gets a hospital blanket and puts it on my lap.

"Better?" he asks as he sits next to me.

"Yeah how long is this going to take?" I ask.

"Another hour probably" Jasper says.

"Bella do you mind if i step out for a minute?" He asks.

"Doesn't matter" I say and close my eyes. Jasper lets himself out and I fall asleep listening to Bruno mars.

(Jasper's POV)

"Jasper" Kate says in panic when I step out of bells room.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"Carlisle is in the hospital" She hisses.

"Fuck you can't let him over here" I say and look around.

"How though?" she asks.

"We can get sick, act sick. GO get blood and make yourself throw up" I say.

"Help me with it make me collapse" she says and I follow here to her office where she takes out some blood. She puts it in her mouth and swallows a few gulps.

"Hes coming" she says and I open the door. I make her act sick.

"Kate are you OK?" I ask worriedly and carlisle comes walking down the stairs.

" I think..." She starts and makes herself throw up the blood. I us my power and have her collapse.

"KATE" I scream which gets dads attention and he runs down the hallway towards us. I start to try and wake her up but I make sure to send my power to her.

"Jasper what happened?" he asks as he kneels next to me.

"I don't know she didn't look good this morning and then she just collapsed." I say in a panic acting worried for my aunt.

"I'll treat her you go take care of your patients" Dad says as he picks up aunt Kate. I wake her up and make her scream in pain without dad feeling it. I run back to Bella who is fast asleep.

I sigh and kiss her forehead. She should have been my mother and now that I got her back I'm going to make sure of it. I grab her hand in mine and rub soothing circles on it.

"Jazzy" I hear Alice call.

"Third room" I whisper. Alice walks in the room and gasps at Bella.

"O my gosh is she going to be OK?" She asks.

"Yeah she should" I say looking at her confused.

"I cant see her with cancer. So I don't know whats going to happen. All I see is her and dad and shes a vampire" Alice says and looks at me. I pat my leg and she sits down and hugs herself to me.

"Shes going to be fine" I say gently as I kiss her.

"You promise?' she asks.

"Yes we caught it in time" I say and Bella starts to wake.

(Bella's POV)

When I wake up I gasp at the bright light. I look around and remember I was in the hospital getting chemo.

"Hey sleepy" Jasper says and I look over to him.

"ALICE" I squeal

"Hey Bella" she says and hugs me gently. Her nose scrunches up in disgust.

"What?" I ask.

"The chemo is changing your scent" jazz says.

"Oh" I say.

"It wont last long" he assures.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask.

"Almost an hour" He says and gets up.

"Your chemo is done so we can go home if you like" He says as he takes out the IV

"Yes please" I yawn.

"Its normal for you to be tired after treatment." jazz says as he helps me off the bed. I slip and jasper pulls me back up.

"I'll carry you" he says and lifts me up. I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep as he walking out of the hospital.

(OK so I hope you like it so far. Carlisle is gong to be coming in soon. Also this is fiction so some of this is made up. I don't really know if you get a fever when you get chemo so please don't hate my story just because I don't have correct information its fiction! I made up stuff to make it flow better so please me considerate of that fact.)

(Jasper's POV)

Bella has been sleeping for three hours. Alice was in the kitchen preparing meals for the week for her. Bella was tossing in her sleep. I put my hand on her forehead and pull it back. She was running a fever.

"Alice" I call out.

"yeah?" she asks and gasps when she sees Bella who is sweaty and red.

"can you see her future?" I ask.

"No its blank" she says near tears.

"Fuck. Go get me some ice and fans" I say and try to gentle wake Bella up. Bella gets up in a panic.

"Sick" She cry's and I bring a bucket up right as she gets sick. She coughs uncontrollably and starts to gasp for breath.

"Bella lay down" I say as Alice comes in. Bella lays down and she shakes in fear and coldness.

"Bella I know you feel cold but your running a very high fever" I say and pack ice under her arms and in between her thighs. She starts to shake and panic.

"Shh Bella your OK" I say and Alice and I hold her down.

"I cant see" she says and her eyes roll around.

"Bella stay with us" I yell but shes slipping out of conscious.

"Alice I need to call dad stay with her" I say and run out of the room.

(Bella's POV/After jasper leaves.)

"Bella please don't die on us" I hear Alice cry. I try to talk but I cant. I don't know how long I was drifting until I heard jasper.

"Hes coming Alice you need to try to relax for Bella's sake." Jasper says.

"...coming here" Alice says.

"Hes coming in …." Jasper says. I try to talk but cant. All I know is some guy is coming here.

"Hes here" Jasper says after what seem like hours of me trying to fight.

"How long has she been like this?" the new voice asks.

"An Hour" Jazz says.

"OK get me my bag Alice" the voice says which sounds familiar.

"Bella its Carlisle" The voice says. CARLISLE! I try to open my eyes and talk but it come out as a moan and groan. I was dying and I couldn't see Carlisle. I was dying from chemo. I wanted to tell them to change me but I couldn't talk.

"Bella please try to come back to us" Carlisle cries as I feel his cool hands on me.

"Jasper what happened?" Carlisle asks and then blackness consumes me.

(Carlisle's POV)

"Dad Bella had her first chemo treatment" Jazz says and I gasp.

"Chemo?" I ask shocked.

"Dad Bella has cervical cancer" Jazz says and I look at Alice.

"I cant" She says.

"SO she's probably dieing?" I ask.

"yes. The chemo doesn't agree with her" He says.

"Venom" I say.

"Venom? As in change?" Jazz asks.

"Dilute the chemo with venom,water,morphine." I say.

"No it could kill her" jazz says.

"What if you try morphine and then venom?" Alice asks.

"it will change her" I say as I start to pace.

"No dad get enough venom out of our body in a syringe. Numb her cervix and give her the shot of venom while shes numbed" Alice says.

"Where are we going to get a syringe that goes threw our skin?" I ask.

"Uncle Eleazar, he created needles that pierce our skins" Alice says.

"If you can get a hold of some then lets try it." I say.

"Dad it could change Bella" Jazz says.

"Not if we only put enough to kill the cancer" I say and start to think about it.

"Fine Alice go get some" Jazz says and looks at Bella. Bella is unconscious. I sit next to her and hold her hand. About a half hour later Alice comes back right as Bella is starting to wake.

(Bella's POV)

When I get up I feel three different hands on me. The smallest being Alice's on my forehead. Jasper's hand holding my left. The third hand which is larger than jasper's and colder could only belong to one person. Carlisle.

"Bella" Carlisle says softly.

"CARLISLE" I squeal and hug him. He hugs me to him whispering

" L'amore"

"Carlisle what are you saying?" i asked confused.

"Love in Italian" he says as he kisses my cheek.

"Carlisle what are we going to do?"I cry.

"Bella we came up with an idea while you were out." Carlisle says as he holds me closer to him.

"What?" I ask nervously.

"Were going to take venom out of our body and get it into a syringe. Then get morphine and numb your cervix and then while its numb give you the shot of venom." Jazz says.

"So your saying you want to put needles in my cervix?" I ask.

"Yes" jazz says.

"Bella it will help you get rid of this. And jazz and I aren't losing our mother again and I'm sure carlisle doesn't want to lose his mate" Alice says.

"She has a point love" Carlisle says.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask.

"Yes" he says.

"Bella I can either do the treatment or aunt Kate can come" Jazz says.

"Just do it. I trust you" I say but I'm still nervous.

"OK we will do it in two days since that's when you were suppose to get your next chemo" Jazz says.

"OK" I say and relax a bit.

"OH by the way dad rose and em are moving here" Ali says.

"Why?" he asks shocked.

"Aunt Kate told them about Bella and they wanted to be here to help support her." Alice says. Was I dieing?

"I'm dieing?" I ask.

"No of course not Bella" Alice says.

"So freezing my eggs was worth it?" I ask and Carlisle and Alice gasp.

"Yes mom it was worth it" Jazz says and holds Alice's waist.

"I think we should let dad and mom talk" Jazz says and the leave.

"You froze your eggs?" he asks.

"Carlisle I want a baby" I say.

"With a donor?" he asks.

"No" I say.

"With who?" he asks.

"You" I say.

"Me?" he questions.

"Yes Kate told me about Aro and his human wife having a baby boy" I say.

"Your sure?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes I'm sure" I say.

"OK" Carlisle says as he hugs me.

"You promise" I say.

"I promise" he says and leans me back and kisses me on my neck. I giggle and carlisle growls playfully.

"OK you two that's enough" I hear Kate say.

"Were just playing" Carlisle says innocently.

"OK you two aren't even dating and your playing?" Kate asks.

"Bella be my girlfriend?" Carlisle asks.

"Of course" I say and kiss him.

"OK whatever" Kate says and leaves. Carlisle and I start to laugh at the same time.

(Two days later)

For the third time in two weeks I was in a papery gown . Carlisle was sitting next to me holding my hand. I was breathing deeply to relax.

"Sweetie" I hear carlisle call. I look at him.

"They're going to start now" he says as he kisses my hand. I start to get nervous.

"Hey look at me" Carlisle says as he rubs my forehead. I look at him with teary eyes.

"Shh your going to be OK" he whispers.

"I know its scary though" I say.

"Shh think of it this way baby. We beat this and then we can have our baby" Carlisle says.

"Mom you might want to hold dads hand." jazz says and I grab carlisles hand. I yelp in surprise when I feel the prick of the needle.

"Shh" Carlisle says as he rubs my hand. I start to cry because the pain.

"Shh love its almost over" Carlisle says.

"OK mom can you feel anything?" Jasper asks.

"No why?" I ask.

"I just gave you the venom" he says.

"OK its done" Jazz says as he takes his gloves off. I sit up but carlisle pushes me down.

"Shh lay down sleep let the venom take effect" he says and covers me in a blanket.

"I don't want to" I whine.

"Jasper go make her bed" Carlisle says and picks me up. Jasper flints out and carlisle walks slowly out the door.

"When I get up the hospital bed better be out of my office" I say

"Yes love" Carlisle chuckles. We make it to my room and there's fresh sheets on the bed. Carlisle sets me down and covers me up.

"Sleep now" he says and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and sleep consumes me.

(Carlisle's POV)

I watched my love sleep praying that this would work. I could picture me holding a son or daughter of my own.

"Daddy" I hear em yell and I wince. Bella wakes up with a gasp.

"Love its Emmett" I say. Emmett runs in with rose.

"BELLSY" he yells and goes to hug her.

"Don't" she yells and cry's.

"Bella?" I ask.

"I can't take this" she says and hugs herself into my back.

"Babe" I say softly but she just cry's harder.

"Shh love its OK" I say and quickly move and bring her into my arms as I have her rest on my chest.

"Bella?" em asks.

"Emmy I must not be in the mood please let me go back to sleep." She says.

"Of course Bella come on emmie" Rose says and pulls him out of the room. I hold Bella to my chest. She grips my t shirt. Her hormones were driving her insane.

"Carlisle whats wrong with me?" she cry's.

"Shh its your hormones" I say praying that it would get better and not worse.

(A week later)

***Sorry for time skip again***

Bella's hormones have been driving the whole family insane. One minute she was relaxed and then next screaming, crying, angry,or swearing.

"Dad" Alice calls from Bella's office.

"What" I call back since I was in bells room watching her sleep.

"Come here please" she requests and I get up. I go to the office where jasper and Alice are.

"Yes?" I ask.

"We need to stop these damn mood swings" jazz says.

"how?" I ask.

"Well she's getting her next venom treatment tonight" Alice says.

(*FYI: Alice is a nurse and works with jasper*)

"OK?" I ask confused.

"Her hormones are driving her insane since she cant produce eggs so why don't we give her hormone therapy" Jazz says.

"OK fine lets try it" I say.

"OK were going to the hospital to get our supplies for tonight again and for her next check up" Alice says and kisses me on the cheek. I pat her head and look at jasper.

"Should I get anything else?" jazz asks.

"Sedatives just in case" I say.

"OK I was thinking we will do it here" Jazz says.

"Yeah" I say and Bella cry's out.

"We'll be back tell mom she has an appointment tonight" Jazz says.

"OK you two be careful" I say and then leave to go to my Bella.

(Bella's POV)

When I wake up carlisle's not there. I start to cry.

"L'amore" Carlisle says softly from the doorway.

"Jasper and Ali needed me honey" he says as he comes to sit next to me.

"Why?" I ask as lean into him.

"You have an appointment with jazz tonight" He says softly as he rubs my back.

"For?" I ask.

"Your next venom treatment" Carlisle says softly.

"NO! I HATE IT IT MAKES ME FEEL SICK" I yell.

"Bella you seemed fine." Carlisle says.

"Why do you think I wouldn't let Emmett hug me! And you should know when I don't feel good I cry" I say near tears.

"OK shh Bella its OK, we'll give you something for that" Carlisle says.

"Why does it seem like your hiding something?" I ask.

"Tomorrow there doing a check up to see if there's anymore cancer cells." Carlisle says.

"WHAT!" I screech.

"Bella.." he starts but I cut him off.

"Carlisle don't you think I'm already embarrassed enough! First venom treatment OK I trust you jazz. Second fine. But a third time jasper sees down there aint happening!" I yell and get off the bed. I lock myself in the bathroom and cry. I don't know how long I'm in there until there's a knock on the door.

I ignore it and go back to trying to relax. A few moments later there's a knock on the window. I look and see jasper hanging form the window sill. I ignore him and go back to brushing my hair out. I hear a creak and then jasper is behind me.

"I didn't give you permission" I say angrily.

"Mom please tell me whats wrong?" he asks as he sits on the vanity table.

"No" I say as I turn my head so he cant see the tears.

"Mom" he says as he lifts my chin up.

"Mom please" he begs.

"Not telling" I say.

"OK fine don't tell me" he says and leaves. I open the bathroom door and stay in my pajamas seeing no point in getting dressed.

"Mom" Alice calls.

"What" I ask.

"Dad wants to do the treatment now" She says.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"5:34" She says.

"Fine" I say ans walk off to my office which of course looks like a medical exam room again. I quickly get into a gown and get into position. Jasper walks in and quickly does the procedure.

I get dressed and go to leave when carlisle stops me

"Bella sweetie we know your hormones are driving you insane" Carlisle says.

"so?" I ask confused.

"Jasper and I decided to try hormone therapy with you." He says.

"You know I hate when you say jasper and I. Why don't I get a say" I say angrily.

"Bella sweetie this will help" Carlisle says.

"Fine what is this treatment?" I ask.

"A shot" he says.

"OK that's easy" I say and go to sit down and roll my sleeve up but carlisle stops me.

"Bella we need to give it in a fatty area. Which usually works in patients arms or legs but for you its not the case" He says.

"Your saying your going to let our son give me a shot in my ass?" I ask enraged.

"No Bella I'm going to do it" Carlisle says.

"Can you at least do it somewhere private and have the kids leave" I cry.

"Of course" Carlisle says as he hugs me. Jasper hands carlisle a pree-filled syringe and then everyone leaves.

"Come on love let go to our room" Carlisle whispers.

I follow carlisle. He closes are bedroom door.

"Bella sweetie can you lean over the bed please" Carlisle asks. I blush but go over. Carlisle pulls down my pants and underwear a tiny bit and helps me lean over the bed. He gives me a pillow to hold. Carlisle quickly clean the area and then puts a hand on my back.

"Bella this is going to sting a little" Carlisle says and then stabs me with the needle. I yelp in surprise and cry at the sting. Carlisle quickly disposes of the needle and then pulls my pants and undies up and hugs me.

"Shh love its OK" Carlisle says and rocks me from side to side. After awhile the kids come back in and join the hug.

"We love you mom" they all say at the same time. "Love you kids to" I say.(When I say kids its Alice, jasper, rose and em)

"Let your mother get some rest and I'm sure you guys didn't hunt" Carlisle says. They leave again and I fall asleep.

(6 days later/Carlisle's POV)

Bella had her check up five days ago. The results were getting mailed to us today.

"Dad there here!" Alice says and runs to the mail box. We all surround Alice as she opens the envelope. Her face goes to terror.

"Its still there and new ones are growing" she says.

"We need to get more venom in her system" Jazz and I say at the same time.

"How though we cant take from dad anymore, at least the amount were going to need" Alice says.

"I'll do it" Em say.

"Are you sure?" I ask my oldest son.

"I'm sure dad" he says. "Alice, jasper take him upstairs and start to get venom, I'm going to talk to Bella" I say. Bella was sitting in her library reading.

"Love can I come in?" I ask trying to keep my sadness at bay.

"Of course" she says cheerfully.

"Bella we need to talk" I say.

"Carlisle whats wrong?" she asks seeing the sadness on my face.

"Its still there and new cells are growing" I say and Bella starts to sob.

"Oh Bella" I say as I hug her.

"Change me carlisle" she says.

"No Bella then we can't have our little baby" I say.

"Carlisle face the facts were not going to have a child. If the cancer is getting stronger! It will eventually kill me!" she sobs.

"Shh no baby it won't kill you. We're going to try more venom. We must of diluted the other batch to much." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Dilute?" She asks. "Bella if we gave you straight venom it would change you. We had to dilute it with chemo and some other medicines" I say as I hold her tighter to my body.

"I wan tot try chemo again" She whispers.

"Bella were taking venom from Emmett and seeing if it will work. If not were all going to get tested to see who has the strongest venom" I say as I rub her back.

"Carlisle this isn't right that I'm taking venom without your guys permission" She says.

"We want to help you mom" Em says.

"But Emmett its not right" she says.

"Mom I volunteered" he says. I look up and hes holding a piece of gauze to his arm. Bella goes to hug him. Em lets her hugs him as he hugs her back.

"Oh mom" he says and I smell more tears.

"Thank you emmie" she says.

"Your welcome mom" He says as he picks her up in one arm. "

Emmett" she squeals. Rose laughs as she stands in the doorway.

"Mom" Rose greets and shes holding a gauze on her arm

"You to?" Bella asks.

"Yes mom" She says and hugs Bella also.

"We promise to love you through it mom" The kids say.

"Mom I know you hate it but can I do another venom treatment?" jasper asks.

"Sure" she says and follows jasper. I stay in the library.

"thank you" I say as I look at em and rose.

"No need to thank us we just want to help mom" Rose says. I hear Bella cry out in pain and I flint to her side.

"Shh love its OK" I say and look at jasper.

"It was the morphine I just gave her." he says as he rubs her leg soothingly.

"Mom do you feel this?" jasper asks as he pokes around.

"No" she says.

"OK I'm going to give you the venom's" Jazz says and slowly gives Bella the shots.

"OW" she cry's.

"Shh its OK love" I say.

"Mom I want to give you venom every two days for a week" Jazz says as he pulls back.

"OK the sooner we get done with this cancer the better" Bella says and starts to fall asleep. I pick her up and take her to our room.

(Bella's POV)

The week blurred together. I had my last treatment yesterday. Jasper did another check up and we would get the results in a day.

Finally after what seemed like forever jasper comes in smiling.

"One more treatment to be safe and then we wait at least two weeks and you and dad can have your baby" He says.

"Oh my god" I squeal and hug jasper.

"What did I miss?" carlisle asks coming in from hunting.

"Carlisle we can try and have our baby in two weeks" I say as I hug carlisle.

"Oh baby" Carlisle says and hugs me in joy.

"Dad shes going to need one more treatment" jazz says.

"OK?"Carlisle asks confused.

"I wan tot mix your guys venom. Emmett's, roses and yours are the strongest" Jazz says.

"OK as long as it wont hurt Bella" Carlisle says and hugs me protectively.

"Jasper what if it hurts her" Carlisle says.

"We'll sedate her then" Jazz says.

"Fine" Carlisle says as he kisses my neck.

"OK when are we doing the treatment?" I ask nervously.

"tomorrow morning. Dad will wake you up early so you will be tired and then we will sedate you" Jazz says.

"OK" I say and yawn.

"Want to sleep love?" carlisle asks.

"No" I say in panic.

"Shh love I'm going to be with you tomorrow" He whispers and picks me up. I lay back in his arms and he holds me closer to him.

He sets me down on our bed and I snuggle into my pillows.

"Sleep love" he whispers as he begins to rub my forehead. I fall asleep as carlisle hums my lullaby.

(Next morning)

I'm barley awake as carlisle leads me to my office. He helps me dress and then gets me on the bed.

"I love you" He whispers as I'm sedated. I grab his hand before falling under blackness.

(A day later)

When I wake up everyone is in my room.

"Mom" Rose says in relief.

"Why did you all look worried?" I ask as is ti up and wince at the stiffness.

"Bella you've been out for a day. We sedated you at 6 A.M and its 9 A.M now" Carlisle says.

"Is the cancer gone?" I ask.

"Yes mom it is" Jazz says.

"A baby carlisle" I say happily.

"A baby" he says as he kisse sme.

"Baby?" rose asks.

"Rose your mother and I are going to have a bbay. She froze her eggs so we could" Carlisle says.

"SO i'm going to have a brother or a sister?" rose asks with love in her eyes.

"Yes" Carlisle and I say at the same time.

"O my god. Thank you so much" she say says she hugs me. Alice gets a grin on her face that I know so well.

"No your not dressing me up or the baby" I yell.

"But mom" she whines.

"No I'm not putting my poor child through that" I say.

"Fine" she pouts. Carlisle laughs.

"Princess I agree with your mother but you may shop for clothes for both. Because when your mother is pregnant she will not be wearing just sweats and baggy t shirts. Especially to the hospital ball" Carlisle says.

"thank you daddy" she says.

"Daddy girl" I say and carlisle laughs.

"Bella let her have some fun this is only going to happen once"He says as he kisses me.

"I love you" I whisper.

"Love you to" he says.

"OK we get it you love each other but what about us" Emmett says.

"Of course we love you guys. You guys are my kids now." I say as I kiss Emmett's cheek in a motherly fashion.

"EWW MOM" he complains. I laugh and hug each one of them. Jasper looks embarrassed when I kiss his cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed soldier" I say.

"I want a nickname!" EM shouts.

"OK stop shouting my teddy bear" I say.

"What about us?" rose and Ali asks.

"Tinkerbell and kitten" I say.

"How did you know?"Rose asks.

"Your father told me" I say as I hug her. Emmett goes stiff and his nose flares.

"Esme" he says. The rest of the kids hiss and growl.

"Kids enough lets just see what she wants." Carlisle says as he grabs my hand and kisses it before we walk downstairs. He answers the door and esme stand son the other side.

"Esme what can we do for you?" carlisle asks.

"I came to apologize to Bella" She says and looks at me.

"For?" I ask as I step out form behind carlisle.

"Bella I'm sorry I acted like a bitch. I was so use to having carlisle. I'm sorry I tried to attack you. I didn't mean it. I guess I let my temper get the best of me." Esme says.

"OK I forgive you" I say right as Edward run s out of the forest.

"Son" Carlisle says and I laugh.

"Oh this should be fun then" I say with a smile.

"Why?"Edward asks.

"Well if your carlisle's son I'm hopefully going to marry him" I say and Edward gasps.

"MY ex-girlfriend is going to be my mother!"He screams in fright. I hear a camera click and Emmett laughing.

"I'm afraid so son" Carlisle says and wraps an arm around me. Edward screams like a little girl before running away.

"EDDIE" Esme yells and runs after him.

"So that was fun" I say and carlisle rolls his eyes.

"You didn't think so?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.

"OK it was funny. But still he can hear us still" Carlisle says. Esme runs out with Edward again.

"OK I guess I will let you be mother" Edward says. I squeal and kiss his cheek. Edward looks embarrassed and Emmett takes another picture.

"Teddy bear that's enough" I say and Edward snorts.

"Ed do you have a problem?" I ask.

"What I have a nickname too" he says outraged. "

Yes" I say simply. He growls in frustration and esme stops him.

"Thank you Izzy" I say as I look at esme.

"Oh thank you.." she starts but lets the sentence hang.

"You can call me mom" I say.

"thank you mom" She says and hugs me.

"Hi daddy" Esme giggles. Carlisle rolls his eyes but hugs her. "

I love you my daughter" he says as he kisses her forehead.

"Thank you daddy" she says and hugs him.

"Yeah were one big happy family" Alice says.

"Indeed honey" I say as carlisle kisses me. I moan and all the kids groan and shout

"GET A ROOM" Carlisle and I laugh and turn to our children who are covering there mates eyes.

"OK kids were done" I say.

"thank god!"Edward says. Carlisle looks at him and he steps back.

"Don't challenge me mister" He says and grabs my hand and pulls me into the house. The kids go to follow but stop. Carlisle was pulling me to my bedroom.

"Ew were leaving" they yell and disappear. Carlisle laughs and continues onto out bedroom.

"All to ourselves" I say as I kiss him. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't went into the hospital when I did.

Or if Kate wasn't my doctor and didn't refer me to jazz. Then I wouldn't have be reunited with carlisle. And I wouldn't have had some one to love me through this hectic thing called cancer.

Without them I would probably have died since the chemo would have killed me.

The chemo or the cancer would have.

With my death carlisle would never be happy again and neither would the family.

I couldn't promise carlisle a baby then either.

So for me being smart I'm so happy. For that I'm alive and healthy now.

Without venom I would have died also.

SO for carlisle, Emmett and rose I'm thankful

. For jasper and Alice being there to support me and doing the procedures I'm thankful.

For carlisle deciding stuff for me I'm thankful.

Without any of this my life wouldn't be life.

A life that is very hectic.

I went from being normal to having cancer.

From one doctor to another.

The other doctor being a son of someone I loved.

Almost dieing form chemo

. Having venom put into me without me changing.

Falling in love.

Finally being able to have a baby in a few months.

Having a big family.

A family that loves me.

Best of all a family that will love me through anything I need them to.


End file.
